To Forgive
by yaoi-fied
Summary: Harry is heart broken... same old YAOI. HPSS. SLASH. MPREG. And just who is looking out for Harry? And what does Harry's dead muggle friend have to do with it? Sorry, I suck at summary's... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

1**_NOT MINE! _**Ok! Age 19... red hair... poor college student... Oh yeah, sure! I'm the great-rich-blonde created of Harry Potter... only in my dreams...

A/N: So this is my first time posting a story on here... be kind!

Rated M: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Cutting, Mentions of Rape...

Chapter 1: The start of destruction

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys, tugging at his hair, which over the summer had reached the small of his back.

He was wide awake even though it was only a few minutes away from midnight. He looked at the clock by his bed.

Almost time.

He looked down at a news clipping he had under his pillow. It was from a muggle paper but he didn't care. The image was of a small girl, only fifteen, with dyed black hair and bright blue eyes. He had met her at the start of summer, some times spending the night at her house. She didn't go to school, something about too many people and their constant touching made her nervus. She was a sweet girl who had taught him the finer points of eyeliner and clothes that fit

He could still remember the day he saw the front page with her face on it.

The pain of knowing that she was killed just because she had shown him kindness, was overwhelming and just being in this house made him sick.

This time it wasn't Death Eater's that caused yet another death in his life. No. Voldemort, he could have dealt with.

His first, non-magical, friend was beaten and raped, even after her death.

No. As evil as Voldemort was, Harry new he would never...

Voldemort wouldn't, but Dudley and Piers would... and they did.

The sick little bastards even took pictures and made Harry look at them.

He had to get out. Before he killed someone and was sent to Azkaban...

The alarm went of on the watch he'd gotten from the trash can while hiding from Dudley the day before.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He said to himself, sliding under the covers of his too small bed.

Had there been enough room he would have stretched out on the floor. But as it was, there was hardly enough room for his bed and school trunk.

Harry cursed silently as he remembered how Dudley demanded his room enlarged and the space be taken from Harry's room.

Not that it mattered.

Really it didn't. He'd leave this summer and never have to return. He was finally seventeen...

If that was a good thing or not, Harry wasn't sure yet.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ginny yelled, when this didn't work, she grabbed the sheets Harry was laying on and pulled, droping Harry on his bum.

"What you do that for?" Harry nearly fell again when he tried to stand. He was still very weak from the time he'd spent with the Dursleys's.

"Mum says, you had best be getting out of bed, seeing as we leave for the train in an hour." Ginny turned quickly, with a blush on her face, and ran out the door.

"Bloody Hell, mate, wish I could make her go away like that."

"I would be highly disturbed if any girl ran from you in anything other than disgust, Ron."

Ron tossed a pillow across at Harry, where he was trying to go back to sleep. "Come on get up, Harry. We're going to school today. You've got to be happy about that."

Harry got dressed and packed his bags. By the time he'd finished, he had enough time to grab a piece of toast and run out the door.

"Blimey, look at her!" Ron said, knocking Harry over as soon as they made it past the barrier of Platform 9 3/4.

"What is it with you Weasley's today? Did Voldemort posses you all and set you out to kill me?"

But Ron wasn't listening anymore, Harry doubted he ever was, he had made his way over to Hermione.

Harry looked at her and frowned. She was dressed in a bright pink top that showed of her new size B breast with a V-neck, a pink and black plaid mini that let you know what was under it, and black high hilled spikes.

"Hello, Harry." She said. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she was sucking on a lollipop.

"You look different. Just what kind of books did you get yourself into this summer?" Harry asked as Hermione got Ron to Take her trunk into the cart she had for them.

As soon as he was gone, she rounded on Harry, blushing more than Harry had in his whole life.

"Oh, Harry, do you think he liked it?"

"Liked what!?" Harry asked, horrified by the look in her eye.

"This!!!" Hermione made a great show of movement as she threw her arms out and started to sob.

"You want to know if a horny, seventeen year old boy, thinks you're sexy?" Harry chuckled as she nodded. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that Ron nearly ran me over when he saw you?"

Hermione giggled and jumped Harry, hugging him and knocking his hat to the floor.

Hermione gasped as his hair feel smoothly down his back and into his face. Without his hat to hide his face, his eyes were reveled to show his make up.

"Your hair! Your eyes! Why did you do this?"

Harry sighed, his cover was blown, 'no reason to hide it now' he thought as he put his hair in a ponytail. "Needed a change..."

A/N: I hope you all like this. I'm working really hard to not go to sex on the first page but don't worry, sex in the next chapter! ;D Please review. If something is wrong, let me know. But do keep in mind that this is **_my _**take on things.


	2. Chapter 2

1**_NOT MINE_** If I had the power to create Harry Potter at my fingertips, don't you think I would've done something about it? Anyway, never going to be mine, no matter how much I wanna do Snape.

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed, I hope to be getting more with this chapter so, please review and give me some feedback!

Rated M: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Cutting, Mentions of Rape...

Chapter 2: I'll never be able to face them

Harry yawned as he sat up. He was still on the train.

"Really, Harry, I'm glad I sent Ron off to get us some food." Hermione said with a grimace.

"What are you going on about now?" Harry rubbed his sore neck. Even his bed at the Dursleys was more sleep able than the seats on the Hogwarts Express.

"You were moaning, honestly, I thought you were over childish things like wet dreams."

"Guys never really get over..." Harry stopped as Ron came back into the compartment.

"You're up! Finally, Hermione's been going crazy with your hair. Said she wanted to braid it."

"Well, now that your hair is longer, it is a lot smoother." Hermione said in a dreamy sort of voice.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he got out his trunk and took out his bag with his hair brush and eyeliner.

He asked Hermione for the mirror that was sitting beside her. Once she gave it to him, Harry redid his ponytail and touched up his make up.

"Mate, why are you doing that? It makes you look like a bloody fruit!" Ron ducked as Hermione smacked his arm.

"So what if I was one? Why would you care? I don't like either of you that way."

"Harry..." Hermione said in a shaky breath. "Do you like...?"

Harry smirked at their discomfort. "Don't know, but the two girls I have dated didn't do it for me. I just felt like we were close friends that put on a show for everyone and snogged on occasion." Harry glared at Ron. "And yes, that includes Ginny."

-------------

Harry sat on his bed that night after the feast and took the picture of the muggle girl he had befriended during the summer. He still felt the tears come to his eyes. She was so cute. She was innocent.

He punched the railing on his bed.

No one deserved to die the way she did.

Harry vowed to get Dudley but now was not the time. He needed to take care of other things... that and he couldn't leave the school right now. Maybe he could get Hermione to help him with gathering information...

"Hey mate, what you got there?" Seamus joked as he pulled the photo from Harry's hand.

"Give that back!" Harry yelled.

Seamus made a face as he looked at the girl. "Got a thing for the muggles? Not that I mind, really my dad is one, but why? Aren't there enough girls you could get with here?"

The comment pushed Harry past his boundaries and sent his temper flying. He cast a silent spell that had Seamus thrown from the room and into the small opening outside the door.

"Give that picture!" Harry screamed, his magic giving the air around him an electric current.

Seamus was truly afraid of what Harry would do as he walked out the door and stood in front of him. He nervously handed over the picture of the girl.

Harry grabbed it before Seamus could change his mind. Harry tried to calm down.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione yelled as she and the rest of the Gryffindor's ran up to the room.

"Seamus, don't ever try to touch this again. And NEVER talk about her like that or the next time I throw you back. It'll be out of a window." And at that, Harry turned and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

-------------

Harry made his way down to the dungeons the next day, not bothering to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You're early Potter. And here I was, under the impression that you wanted to stay out of my class for as long as you could."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of Severus' desk.

Severus looked up sharply, only to be met with soft, warm lips on his own. Too shocked to do anything, he didn't stop Harry as the boy undid his own pants and slid Severus' hand inside.

Harry moaned when Severus' hand flinched with the touch of his erection. He held his hand as he helped stroke himself.

Suddenly, Severus seem to notice what was happening and decided to put a stop to it. "What are you playing at Harry?"

"Oh? So I'm Harry now, am I? I find I like how you say my name." Harry tried to kiss Severus again but the man would have nothing of the sort.

"Potter, I will not have you behave in such a way! What did you break all the other school rules and seducing a teacher was the only one left?"

Harry looked hurt. "I'll make you see that I'm not my father. You can be sure of that." Harry spelled his clothes( and Severus') in order before taking his seat in the back of the room.

---------------

Half way into the class, Harry felt someone come up behind him. "Problem Professor?" He asked politely.

"That potion is horrid Potter. I believe even Longbottom did better this time around."

"Yes, not there are things I can do that Neville couldn't even dream of..." Harry whispered so only Severus could hear.

"Tut, tut, Potter. One would think you're hinting at extra potion assignments. Maybe in private so you can learn your place."

"Indeed, is it really so clear?" Harry shivered and how low Severus' voice was on the back of his neck.

To anyone else, it would've looked like any normal scolding, but Harry could fell Severus pressing against his back, pretending to get a closer look at the cauldron.

"The rest of you can go. Potter, you are to stay until you finish this... potion." Severus said in a voice that make Harry winch in it's shear volume.

When the closed after the last student, Severus lock the door with a spell and turned Harry around. "Now, are you going to finish that potion or am I going to have to-" Severus was cut off by Harry kissing him once again.

"Actually, Professor, I much rather finish you." Harry grinned as he took hold of Severus' hard cock and rubbed it through his pants.

A/N: So, yeah, I said sex in this chapter but decided to have fun and leave you off. Please review. I'll really help me to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

1**_NOT MINE_**. DAMN IT! You people just have to keep rubbing it in that Severus isn't mine and never will be don't you!?!... Oh, and no one else is mine :D

A/N: Ummm... yeah, I didn't get many reviews for chapter 2 and I'm really upset about that. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I hope you all like it. Please review, I don't even care if it's a FLAME!!!!!!!!!

Rated M: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Cutting, Mentions of Rape...

CHAPTER 2 STOPPING POINT:

When the closed after the last student, Severus lock the door with a spell and turned Harry around. "Now, are you going to finish that potion or am I going to have to-" Severus was cut off by Harry kissing him once again.

"Actually, Professor, I much rather finish you." Harry grinned as he took hold of Severus' hard cock and rubbed it through his pants.

Chapter 3: Private Lessons

"Mmmm..." Severus maoned.

Harry smiled as his teachers breath grew more harsh.

"Potter!" Severus gasped at the loss as he pulled Harry's hand away.

"Problem Professor?" He asked sweetly.

"You're here to make a potion. Now are you going to go over to my desk and wait for instuctions? Or do I need to call the Head Master and tell him what you were atempting to do?"

Harry made a face as he went over to the desk and sat on the edge.

Severus smirked but didn't get any closer to the boy. H ewnet over to his supply cabnet and started to push things around as he looked.

"Um... Professor?"

"Almost everything can be compared to potions." Severus lecthured as if he hadn't heard anything. "Life, cooking, houses, everything." Severus glanced back at Harry. "Take your clothes off."

Harry grinned and quickly stripped. He went to sit in in the chair behind the desk and sighed. "So I get out off making that blasted potion?"

"Oh, no, Potter. We're going to make a potion."

Harry frowned. "Then why am I naked?"

"Sex is aslo a potion, Potter." Severus found the small jar he'd been looking for. "The least amount of love, a lot of lust, and a good portion of pain. On the floor, behind my desk. I don't want to be able to see the door."

"Is it locked?" Harry relaxed a little when he got a small nod. "What next?" He asked when he'd laid down.

Severus gave a wave of his hand and Harry's hand wer pinned to the floor above his head. With another spell, his own clothes vanished.

Harry lookeed over Severus' body and felt himself harden more than he already was.

Severus got on his knees between Harry's legs and opened the jar. He dipped his fingures in and slicked them. He han his wet hand down Harry's chest and around his nipples, dipping into his belly botton.

"Ahhh!" Harry gasped as his skin tingled delightfully where the oil had touched. "What is that? Ahhh! It burns."

"Just an ingredient."

Harry was gasping as Severus touched him, never going below the waist. "Oh God, Severus! Please...!"

Severus chuckled, the laugh deep in his throat, causintg Harry to moan at the sound.

"Now, now, Potter. You've still got to brew. We can't skip a step now can we?"

"Please!" Harry bagged.

Severus smirked and said, "Turn over, Potter."

Harry was glad they were finally going further and almost kicked Severus in the face. "Sorry sir." Harry tried to get comfortable and lay flat but his arms were still pinned and could only turn his legs.

Severus transfigured a piece if parchment into a soft pillow and placed it under the small of Harry's back. "Okay, Turn back over."

Harry turned and looked at Severus. He was starting to get scared.

"Potter can you tell me what would be the next step in making a potion?"

"Y-you stir, adding some of the ingredients."

"Very good." Severus slicked his fingers in the oil again and held them at Harry's entrance. "You'll feel some pressure but it'll be fine if you relax." Severus slowly slid a finger in and rubbed Harry's insides.

Harry's arms fought the bonds holding them in place. "More...!" Harry whispered. "Oh please, I need more!"

Severus added an second finger, then a third. He looked at Harry and could've came then.

Harry was softly moving his hips with Severus, his mouth was slightly open, his eyes shut tight. His hair had fallen from it's tie and lay like black silk around him. "Please..." Harry moaned as his back arched further, driving Severus' fingers deeper.

Severus pulled his hand away and poured some of the oil on his cock, rubbing it to make sure that it was completely covered. He pushed Harry's legs up and slid himself into Harry's tight hole.

"Mmmmmn!" Harry bit his lip as Severus streched him, going in all the way in one swift move.

Severus started with a slow rhythem but soon he couldn't hold himself back and picked up his thrust.

"Stop! It hurts!" Harry screamed as he started to cry. He felt like he was being ripped apart.

Severus had heard Harry but it was too late for him to do anything. He tossed back his head and almost screamed Harry's name as he came with a violent shudder.

Harry continued to cry as Severus undid the bonds and got up to put on his clothes.

"Get dressed Potter. You're already late for you class."

Harry nodded and dressed. As he was about to leave, Severus grabbed his arm.

"Come back tonight. And don't tell any one about this."

"Yes, Professor..." Harry slowly walked to the hospital wing. His back hurt and he felt like his legs were about to fall off. Everything was fine until they got to the actual sex. Severus was too rough and Harry didn't think he could go threw all that again.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron running up to him.

"Hey, why aren't you all in class?"

"We were worried about you. Why are you going to the hospital?" Hermione asked.

Harry could tell she was starting to get panicked.

"Just don't feel good. Hey Hermione, could you help me look for something tonight? There's a girl I want some information on."

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is just a short note. If anyone likes this story and wishes for me to continue, please leave some reviews and let me now. Thank you and I hope to have a lot of support with this.


	5. Chapter 5

1**_NOT MINE!_** I wish I could own Sevy but I don't. I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter world.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and said they wanted me to continue this story.

_**Special Thanks to:**_

cair

mywayornoway

Isabel

Marie

Kimi kimz

Evie Glacier Tako

Kevin

jjbreitwieser

lee

fireyhell

MeaghanPotter

Sarahamanda

n

AkaneIkeda

snowlight144

muffin

campchamp21

Nell

Thank you for giving me the support to finish this story. It's only got a one more chapter and in this one you'll learn more about Harry's dead muggle friend. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as did the others. Again, thank you for your support.

Rated M: Violence. Rape(depends on how you look at it). Language.

Chapter 5: More Questions than Answers.

"Okay, Harry, what is so important that we had to meet here?"

"It's about a girl I met over the summer. I need help finding some stuff about her. She was muggle but I think she was more a squab and her mum didn't want anyone to know, so she didn't tell her."

"All right. What do you need to know?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need to find her mum. Serenity, that was her name, lived alone during the summers and her mum doesn't know that she's dead."

"What happened to her?"

"Her mum or-"

"Serenity."

"Dudley and his friends killed her. Hermione, they killed her because she was nice to me! That was the only reason they did it!"

"Shhh." Hermione cued softly as she hugged Harry. What's her mother's name?"

"Sibeal Kain."

"The name sounds... it seems like I should know it!"

"Thanks, 'Mione. I've got to go. Could we met in a few days and you tell me if you found anything?"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Harry gathered his things to leave.

"Sorry, I told someone I'd go see them. I'll met you back in the dorm later."

-----

"You're late, Potter."

Harry jumped slightly as he looked around the dark room. Snape sat in a corner with a glass of whisky in his hand. "Sorry, sir. Hermione was helping with some research."

"What kind of research? Does it have anything to do it that girl that got killed near your house during the summer?"

"How-?"

"I read the muggle paper too. And I can put two and two together. I mean, they did say that she was found at the park that I know you go to when you get upset."

"She was my only friend there..." Harry whispered as he tried not to cry.

"Nice way to treat a friend, handing her over to her death." Snape got up and pushed Harry against the wall.

"It wasn't my fault." Harry could hardly breath. Snape was so close and he was getting scared.

"Why did you come to me this morning?"

"I just wanted to feel something, and you always made me so angry."

"So you wanted to feel something? And you're fine with the pain as long as it's a feeling? Doesn't that make you a bit of a masochist?(**a thanks to new moongirl for this idea**.) An here I thought you were a the good little boy."

"I just... had to feel something again..." Harry let the tears run down his face, trying his best not to look Snape in the eye.

"Is that an offer?"

Before Harry could say anything, Snape had kissed him and started tugging at both of their clothes.

Snape made quick work of everything coming between the two and pushed Harry to face the wall and entered him with no preparation. Even with the first thrust, Harry screaming for him to wait- to slow down and stop, Snape could already feel the blood start to drip down his cock and Harry's thigh.

-----

"Hermione?" Ron asked sleepily as he finally found Hermione in the Library.

"Ron, do you know where Harry is?!"

"No, why? What's happened?"

"We have to find him! We have to!!!"

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but things are coming to an end and I wanted to see what everyone thought of it before I finished it. So please tell me if you want a 'Happy Harry' or a 'Pissed Snape'. Please review and let me know. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

1**_NOT MINE!_** I'm J. K. Rowling. I could never be British... Although, they do say being gay is the same thing so maybe I could... But I think that just goes for the guys.

A/N: This maybe the last chapter, I don't know. You'll have to review if you want the story to go on. People wanted a Happy Harry... So I'll give you all one! It just may not be what people thought when I first asked.

Chapter 6: The End

Hermione ran to Harry's room and grabbed the map. She said the spell and found him by the time Ron caught up with her.

"When did you start running?" He gasped, clutching his side.

"Ron, Harry is with Snape! We have to help him!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled him along down to the Dungeons.

"Harry had me do some research on a girl he knew. He thought she was a muggle but I know who her father is! He's a wizard Ron!"

"And we're saving Harry because...?"

"Serenity's father is—"

-----

"Do you really think you can get away with murder?"

"Professor... I didn't mean... she was..."

"You never mean anything do you, Potter. Not about her, not about us!" Snape grabbed a hold of Harry's wrist as he started to dress. "Where are you going? Who said I was done with you?"

"Sir! I can't breathe!" Harry tried to pull Snape's hands away from his throat but didn't have a reason to anymore. Everything was gone. Serenity. Now Snape would never be with him again.

Harry smiled softly as he heard Hermione and Ron banging on the door. He looked into Snape's eyes and whispered out a soft, gasping "Thank you... With you... I... I was truly... Happy."

Snape loosened his hold but Harry was already fading.

"I love you, Severus..." Harry let a single tear run down his cheek as he took his last breath.

Severus Snape held Harry's body to him and rocked him back and forth. He didn't understand how it had come to this. The boy had been the reason for the death of his only daughter and had somehow wormed his way into his heart in such a short amount of time.

-----

Hermione finally got the door open in time to hear Harry's last words.

"I love you, Severus..."

She was too late.

Ron feel to the floor on his knees. His best friend was gone.

----

Severus looked at the kids that had come bursting into his room. He saw the hopelessness on their faces.

For the first time, he looked down at the body he was still holding. Harry's eyes were still open and a small smile was on his lips.

Slowly, he bent down and placed a kiss on them, closing the eyes as well.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought Harry was just sleeping, but he wasn't. And Severus couldn't take it.

Tears spilled over his lids and a heartbreaking scream escaped his lips, still chilled from Harry's cold ones.

He would fix his wrongs. Even if it killed him.

A/N: So what do you think? Show I do a part 2? Or do you think I should leave it as it is? If you think I should do part 2, what do you think should happen? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOT MINE!_** By now you should know I'm not J. K. R!

A/N: Okay! So a lot of people wanted me to keep going with this story. I don't think you all like my idea of a Harry Harry... So! Your wish is my command! But this will be the last chapter for them. Sorry ;p

Chapter 7: Snape's Heart Break

Severus had been working on a way to bring Harry back for the last seven years. Hermione, after the shock, had Stupified Harry's dying body to give them time to save him.

Yes, Severus was noe friends with Hermione and the other Weasley's. As much as he hated it, she had made him her Maid of Honnor at her's and Ron's wedding.

But now, he finally had it! A way to bring his Harry back to him. And age him to his rightful age of 24.

Severus fire called Hermione.

"I've got it! I know how to get him back!"

Hermione came as fast as she could, Ron right behind her holding their four year old daughter.

"I just need you to do a medical scan on his body to see if there will be any complications." Severus said as he poped and cracked his fingers.

Hermione did as she was told and was shocked at what she found. "Severus, Harry has never been dead! He's still alive!"

"But he's not breathing!" Ron almost yelled.

"He retreated into himself. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that he's pregnant!"

Severus passed out.

-----

"Severus? Severus are you okay, sir?" Hermione was bent over him and looked very worried when he opened his eyes.

She sighed and helped him up and into a saet.

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, but Harry can't come back until he gives birth."

"What? Why?" Ron sat Abigal on the floor so she could play with some of the toys Severus always kept over for her.

"If we bring Harry back, he will age with in minutes, and so will the baby. It would rip Harry apart to have a seven year old in his stomach." Severus put his face in his hands.

"We could only induce the birth with him still Stupified. I can do it if you like. Or I could call Poppy?"

"No, I trust you Hermione, you do it." Severus said as he got up and walked to his bedroom, looking older than his years should have allowed.

-----

"Five hours later, Severus was awakened from his thoughts by the cry of a baby.

He ran quickly down the hall to see Ron holding the child.

"It's a boy."

"I have a son?" Severus held out his arms to take the child. He was just about to ask Ron something when Hermione yelled.

"There's another one! It's twins!"

Ron went to her and took the second to clean it.

Severus looked at his two sons and was over come with happiness. These two little beings. These perfect little souls. They were the proof of his and Harry's love. Even if they hadn't known it was that at the time.

"Severus, you need to give me the potion to give to Harry."

"Over on the mantle." Severus nodded.

"Ron, take them into another room for a moment. Severus hold onto Harry so he doesn't hurt himself."

Ron left as Severus got behind Harry and put his arms around his chest. "Hold on my love, we'll be with us and uour children soon."

Hermione nodded once and took the spell off of Harry. Instantly, she poured the ption Down his throat and waited.

First they thought nothing was going to happen, then Harry started to age. When it seemed he had stopped, he opened his eyes.

Hermione and Severus called for Ron as they hugged Harry tightly.

-----

Harry looked at his twin sons. "I can't believe they came from our body."

"From our love Harry." Severus kissed him and whispered. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to give you the family you never had."

"Do you think we could get bonded before we make them their right age?"

"We could right now if you want. Ginny is a bonder for the Minisry."

"Oh, could we, We could bring Adam and Andrew too couldn't we?"

"Yes."

-----

The bonding went good, even though Ginny wasn't happy about it. After it was over, Hermione came to their house and gave the twins the potion to age them to their right age.

-----

Everything went perfectly and the twins were now seven and they were the family Harry had always dreamt about.

A/N: So that is the end. I hope you all liked this one better than the last. And I'm bored so I'm going to wirte something real qiuck about the twins' life.

Twins are closer than siblings should

"Hey Ad."

"Hey An."

The two started to giggle.

"Shhh!" Adam grinned. "You don't want to wake dad and papa do you?"

"Shut up. You know very well that they went work early." Andrew pulled Admam's face down so he could kiss him.

"Why did you think I came down here?" Adam grinned again and kissed his twin as he slid uder the covers... "Happy 17th Birthday AN."

"Happy 17th Birthday Ad."

The End

A/N: So, well. This story is over. Please read my other stories. Also I will be loading a new story today or tomorrow. It's already finished on paper so it shouldn't take me long to type it. Bye, please review and tell me if you liked this ending better.


End file.
